The Torture Has Begun
by Alix Mason
Summary: A scene from the story of a girl watching her sister being tortured and being unable to do a thing to stop it. If you want to read more from this story, please review with ideas of how to continue. Thanks, TDM Tear Drop Mason
1. Chapter One: Leave Her Alone

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Who? Oh. You mean your sister here?" they teased.

I chanced another look over at my sister. Blood ran down her face and neck, seeping out of the numerous cuts adorning her face. There were long slashes running down her arms and legs, and her back and abdomen were unrecognizable beyond being identified as a small mass covered in blood.

"Please!" I pleaded. "Dekatu didn't do anything to deserve this amount of torture. I did. Leaver her out of this. If anyone should be tortured, it should be me."

"Oh, but cutting up your family members is so much easier, and so much more torturous."

That shocked me into silence. When I finally found my voice my reply came out surprisingly calm, yet strong at the same time.

"What have you done to my family?"

"Oh, nothing. At least, nothing you need to worry about right now."

"Sendio, leave her. Clean your blade, and follow my lead."

The one called Sendio let go of my sister, and she fell to the floor, letting out a small whimper as she hit the floor. She had stopped screaming a long time ago and was probably so numb from the pain of the slashes that she couldn't feel them anymore. But when she hit the floor, she seemed to pass out, either from pain or exhastion. I was betting on both.

My focus returned to the two men heading towards me, blades in hand, malicious intent apparent in the expressions on their faces. I knew what was going to happen next. I knew I wasn't going to like it, but it was better than watching them torment my little sister. I also knew that it was going to be a lot worse than what I had just witnessed. But at least my sister would get a break from her torture.

"Stand up," the other one said, roughly grabbing my arm while Sendio grabbed the other.

I pushed myself to my feet, my head hanging while I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners? Stand up straight."

My body was racked with exhaution. I tried to stand up, but my body didn't seem to want to respond. If only it could understand what would happen if it didn't comply with the demands of my captors. I continued to slouch, forcing them to support my body as I almost fell forward onto the floor.

"Mitch?" Sendio said, obviously addressing the other man helping to support me.

Mitch's blade was soon pressed against my cheek, pressing ever so softly on my skin, threatening to break it. He dragged the knife down my cheek in such a way that it felt like fire being pressed onto a fresh wound as he cut a slice down my face.

The torture had begun.


	2. Chatper Two: What To Do Next

**Detaku/Dasara**

"But you have to believe me!"

The door was slammed in her face. Again.

It was two months after they had released her, and her cuts were just starting to heal into scars. They had dumped her on the street in front of her sister's house, along with a sack filled with all the clothes and belongings that she had had with her when they had come.

She had gone from door to door up and down her street, begging, explaining her story to every one of them, telling them that they had to help her rescue her sister. But no one believed her, even when she showed them what was left of the cuts.

There was only one house left on her street. It was her last hope of saving her sister, for if the family here didn't believe her, she planned on just giving up and going home to pray that they returned her older sister alive. She walked up the steps to the last house and went to knock on the door. But before her fist could make contact with the door, it was opened by a tall, skinny boy with shoulder-length black hair, and slate grey eyes.

Dekatu sucked in a breath to begin her pleading story once again, but the boy held up a hand to silence her and stepped aside, motioning for her to come inside. Now, most people would be extremely cautious about walking into a stranger's home. But the way Dekatu looked at it, nothing could be worse than the torture she had been forced to endure in front of Dasara.

"I believe you," he said quietly; so quietly, in fact, that Dekatu was almost sure that she had misheard him.

"Pardon-moi?" she said, accidentally slipping into french; but he understood her. It wasn't uncommon to encounter someone who spoke french in her neighborhood, so it was good to know the basics.

"I believe you."

"Oh. Wait, you do?"

"Yes. Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I? The evidence of your story is clear on your skin," he said, making a sweeping motion with his hand, pointing at the cuts.

"But why would you believe I had been tortured in place of my sister? I don't even know you."

"You may not know me," he said, "but I know you."

"As weird as that sounds to me, I don't really care at the moment. My real question now is will you help me save her?"

**Dasara**

"Are you done yet? Or is there yet more enjoyment to be had?"

Sendio sharply turned his head to look in my direction.

"Didn't we tell you to be silent?" he asked in a voice made of anger and frustration mixed with enjoyment at my pain and torture.

Mitch drew a small dagger from his belt and, with immense precision and force, threw it into my shoulder, burying it in the muscle and what was left of the skin.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Mitch had meant for that to hurt me. But after all they had done to me in what had seemed like days, I wasn't sure if I was even going to survive long enough to begin to think about the possibility of being rescued.

Not that there was anyone _to_ rescue me. Surely Detaku wouldn't attempt to. Not after what they had put her through. I was lucky they had gone for me as soon as they did. Detaku was only fifteen years old. Sure, I was eightteen, but I had grown up in the rougher parts of the city, whereas Detaku had grownup sheltered. I used to hang out with the guys; I had been in fights more than three times a week. I had to work a lot, and late on the weekends, so I could support me and Detaku. I couldn't afford to pay for Detaku to go to school, so I would go to school close by a few hours a day and come home to teach her before making her dinner and heading off to work.

Then another question weasled it's way into my barely consious mind; how was Detaku going to support herself if I wasn't working? Sure, we had enough food in storage to last her for about four or five months; she could probably stretch it to six or seven if she cut back. But she wasn't old enough to get a job yet, and I didn't know when I was going to be able to get back, let alone be in any condition to return to work. But the most I could do was hope she found a way to survive.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I asked, knowing they couldn't do anything more to me.

I had to be kept alive for their master; though what their master wanted with me, I have no idea. But I was pretty sure I didn't want to know. Well, whatever it was, Sendio and Mitch seemed pretty happy about it.

"Does it really matter?" Sendio asked,

"No; not really," I replied.

"Then listen to us and be quiet," Mitch said.

"Why should I be quiet? It's not like there's much more for you to do to me without killing me. And we can't have that, can we?"

I was silent for a few seconds to see if they would have anything to say. They were silent.

"No reply? Well, then. Hey, how many nerves of mine and Detaku's do you think you destroyed?"

"You're lucky we can't kill you. Otherwise, you'd have been dead a long time ago."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? In a few weeks, I'll be healed enough for you to carve me up again. If you kill me now, I won't heal. That would mean no more torture. Now how does that end well for you? Your master would be none too happy, the way I understand it."

I could almost see the anger rolling off of them in waves, and decided not to push my luck and closed my eyes, welcoming the numbing darkness that had been clouding the edges of my mind.


	3. Chapter Three: The Plan

**_(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I have a slight case of writer's block right now and am unsure of how to proceed with the current plot. But don't worry. I working on it, and should have another longer chapter out soon. Thanks for reading, and please review. Yours truly, Tear Drop Mason)_**

**Detaku**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked him.

"Honestly?" he replied.

"No; I want you to lie to me," she shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He ignored the jab, and answeredher question.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but there's little that could go wrong."

"Well, that's going to have to be good enough for now. We don't have time to go around second guessing and double checking everything. I don't know how long they are going to keep her there, and keep her alive, for that matter. We have to act soon, and fast."

Kinata nodded, and began loading all their supplies into the back of his truck while Detaku paced back and forth in the driveway, running through a list of things that they would need, having Kinata make sure they were all there.

"Detaku, we have everything. I double and triple checked everything last night _and_ when I got up this morning. I'm almost finished packing everything. Why don't you get in the truck?"

Detaku sighed, but got in the truck. Kinata joined her a few minutes later, starting the truck and pulling out of the driveway. Once in the street, he drove north, in the direction of The Corperation.


End file.
